The Signal
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Keadaan hening. "Kau mencintaiku, Kyoya." Masih hening. Hibari mencoba membuka mulutnya. "Aku..." ## 6918 ## for MCH event.


**Based on Katekyo Hitman Reborn Shounen Jump OVA**

And a little fanservice of 6918 on it X3

**

* * *

Warning**: Shounen-ai, a little of OOC (orz), kissing scene, abalism, etc. You've been warned, have you? :)

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira** scratch/but 6918 is belongs to each others~/scratch

**Thanks for**: **Mizu** (udah ngasih tau tentang OVA, udah bantu ngasih ide terus support-nya juga, makasih yah~ ) , **Fitria** (makasih udah support mama, udah bantu nyari arti bahasa jepangnya~ makasih banyak ya~ *peluk*), dan kak **Eszett **(yang udah support, yang rela ditelepon terus buat ditanya-tanya terus... hehehehe makasih yah~ *peluk*)

Dan semuanya yang udah support saya... makasih...

Untuk semua fans 6918, maaf bila ga sesuai keinginan orz

**Made for MCH event (MistCloud in Honeymoon).**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

The Signal  
Story by: Hyuuzu  
Genre: Romance**  
**Rated: T  
Main Characters: Hibari Kyoya and Rokudou Mukuro  
Words (only story): 2160 words**

* * *

Bus kuning cerah yang berjalan stabil itu membawa anggota Vongola -begitulah kata seorang Arcobaleno menyebut kumpulan anak-anak yang ceria dan manis itu- pergi berkeliling Jepang dengan tema 'Perjalanan Sekolah ala Vongola'. Hibari Kyoya tidak peduli dengan acara itu; seandainya bisa memilih ia lebih suka tinggal berlama-lama di sekolahnya daripada ikut acara yang menurutnya sangat konyol dan berisi kerumunan herbivora yang berisik tersebut. Hibari sudah menolak tawaran itu mentah-mentah, tapi sang Arcobaleno berkata bahwa dia bisa ikut tanpa masuk kerumunan dan terus memaksa prefek Namimori itu.

Tidak ada orang yang tidak menyukai mentari pagi yang memancarkan cahaya yang hangat dan bersahabat, termasuk Hibari yang sedang tiduran dengan manis di atas bus –ya, itulah satu-satunya jalan agar dia bisa tetap ikut tanpa harus berkerumun. Tidak mengapa, dan tampaknya pemuda itu menyukai cara ini. Ia menyukai mentari hangat yang menyinarinya dan angin yang cukup kencang yang terus meniup-niup rambut dan pakaiannya.

Walau sebenarnya dia tidak ambil bagian dalam acara, karena setiap mereka berhenti di satu tempat, Hibari hanya melihat Tsuna dan teman-temannya beraktivitas sekilas – kemudian melanjutkan tidur siangnya di atas bus.

.

"Ini pesanan anda, selamat menikmati."

Kini para anggota Vongola dan yang lainnya itu berada di Osaka dan sedang istirahat untuk makan siang. Hibari hanya diam ketika makanan yang dipesannya datang dan setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ah, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Sosok Rokudo Mukuro, orang yang paling ia benci dan paling ia ingin gigit sampai mati di dunia ini. Spontan ia menoleh dan—

—salah. Bukan. Itu bukan Rokudo Mukuro, melainkan Chrome Dokuro; sosok yang memang sedikit banyak mirip dengan sosok itu. Bersama Ken dan Chikusa, bertiga.

Hibari merasa ia harus memeriksakan matanya ke dokter mata segera.

"Hibari Kyoya-kun~"

Hibari lagi-lagi mendongak; padahal baru beberapa suap ia melanjutkan makannya setelah melihat 'penampakan' dari Rokudo Mukuro tadi. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada sosok orang yang biasa muncul dengan senyum mesumnya itu. Ditatapnya lagi Chrome, tapi gadis lugu itu malah sedang berbinar karena pesanan makanannya baru saja datang. Ditatapnya orang-orang, tapi mereka juga bersikap biasa saja. Bahkan ia dapat melihat pertengkaran kecil antara kedua _guardian _Vongola lainnya yang ia ingat bernama Gokudera dan Lambo itu, dengan kata lain, mereka semua seakan tidak mendengar suara berirama yang sangat jelas didengar oleh Hibari itu.

Hibari sudah tidak punya suasana hati yang bagus lagi untuk makan sekarang. Ia merasa sang _illusionist_ sedang mempermainkannya saat ini. Atau...

Telinganya juga harus diperiksa ke dokter THT segera.

.

"Penginapan Vongola dengan onsen?"

Suara Sawada Tsunayoshi memecah keheningan. Hibari membuka matanya; dan mendapati warna oranye yang jelas sudah menghiasi langit.

Sudah sore, huh?

"Ya, kita akan berhenti di sini."

Hibari bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Tsuna dan kerumunannya yang masuk satu per satu ke dalam penginapan. Ia menatap penginapan itu sekali lagi, kemudian turun dari atas bus dan menunggu. Setelah ia sudah bisa memastikan bahwa mereka semua sudah masuk dan tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya, Hibari mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun. Baguslah. Ia melepas sepatunya di luar dan berjalan memasuki penginapan itu.

.

Hibari meletakkan jasnya di atas salah satu meja. Tangannya menyentuh sabuknya dan membuka besi tipis yang menjadi kuncinya itu kemudian menariknya hingga sabuk itu meninggalkan pinggangnya. Setelah meletakkan sabuknya di atas jasnya, ia membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja putihnya dari atas. Ia baru selesai membuka kancing terakhir ketika mendengar suara tawa kecil yang sudah ia hapal luar kepala itu.

"Kufufufu~"

Spontan ia mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya dan memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan siap. Apa yang dilakukan Rokudo Mukuro di sini? Ah, tidak heran juga bila dia di sini karena ini adalah acara 'Perjalanan Vongola', dan seingatnya Mukuro adalah seorang _guardian_ Vongola.

_Guardian_ yang paling ia benci dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Lama, ia menunggu. Tapi orang yang dimaksud tidak juga muncul.

Ia merasa dirinya sudah seperti orang gila yang terus menerus melihat dan mendengar hal-hal yang _tidak wajar_ dan baru akan menyimpan tonfanya ketika ia mendengar suara seperti langkah kaki dari luar pintu masuk.

Dengan cepat Hibari keluar dari ruang ganti pria di onsen itu – dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut dan bermata ungu berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang nyata terpatri di wajahnya saat mendapati kehadiran Hibari di hadapannya. Badannya sedikit gemetaran.

Chrome.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini." tanya Hibari datar tanpa ada nada bertanya sedikitpun. Chrome menunduk; seakan jari-jari kakinya yang mungil itu lebih menarik dari apapun. "Ma-maaf... sepertinya... aku salah masuk ruang ganti..." katanya. Kemudian gadis kecil itu mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, menundukkan badan pada Hibari kemudian berlari masuk ke ruang ganti wanita yang berada persis di sebelahnya.

Hibari hanya memandang pintu masuk ruang ganti wanita itu dengan dingin kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pria, melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

.

"Midori tanamiku, namimori no~ Dainaku—"

"Tidak menyanyi juga tidak apa-apa."

Hibird kemudian diam. Hibari sudah berganti baju dengan yukata biru langit bergaris biru dan sedang duduk di depan meja kecil di kamarnya sambil menyesap _ocha_ hangat. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan keadaan di luar telah hening, termasuk di dalam kamar Hibari namun pemuda itu belum merasa mengantuk sama sekali dan memilih untuk menikmati kesunyian yang ada.

Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat ini. Tidak ada suara-suara para herbivora yang berisik itu, atau anak-anak Namimori-Chuu yang sering melanggar peraturan itu, atau semuanya yang sudah membuat hidupnya terlalu ramai. Benar-benar sepi. Sunyi. Senyap.

Mendadak tanpa ada komando, listrik mati. Listrik mati, tentu saja lampu-lampu dan semua mesin tidak berfungsi sama sekali sehingga keadaan jauh lebih hening dari yang tadi dengan tambahan kegelapan yang sangat. Memejamkan atau membuka mata terasa sama saja.

Rasanya seperti buta dan tuli secara tiba-tiba dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Hibird bergerak-gerak gelisah – Hibari dapat merasakan Hibird sedikit meloncat-loncat di atas bahu kanannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan mengelus kepala burung kecil itu dengan jarinya, mencoba menenangkannya. Berhasil. Hibird kini mulai tenang.

"Kufufufu~"

Lagi-lagi suara tawa yang dikenalnya seakan menggema di telinganya. Hibird pergi dari bahunya entah ke mana, tapi Hibari yakin Hibird bisa menjaga diri karena selama ini ia tidak pernah terluka bahkan bila sedang berada di arena pertarungan Hibari sekalipun. Hibari menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba mencari asal suara. Penglihatan sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan saat ini. Perlahan rasa penasaran memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

Kenapa Rokudo Mukuro begitu sering muncul hari ini?

"Selamat malam, Kyoya. Gelap sekali ya?" lalu lagi-lagi terdengar suara Mukuro tertawa pelan. Hibari mulai menyadari kehadiran sang _guardian of mist_ dan letaknya dalam ruangan ini, namun belum terlalu yakin dan perlahan mengeluarkan tonfanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal. Mukuro tidak menyembunyikan kehadirannya sama sekali. Ia merasa disepelekan. Dan lagi, bagaimana Mukuro masuk? Seingatnya _fusuma_**[1]** ruangan ini tertutup rapat sejak tadi dan daritadi tidak ada bunyi _fusuma_ digeser. Hibari tetap diam, tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Mukuro sama sekali.

"Oh. Tidak menjawabku, Kyo—"

_Brak!_

"Ugh!"

Ketemu. Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari yang lain itu sudah menemukan letak pemuda lainnya dan sudah bergerak cepat ke sana sambil memukulkan tonfa; entah ke bagian tubuh apa, Hibari tidak peduli. Yang jelas, ia dapat merasakan Mukuro sudah tersungkur di depan kakinya.

Keadaan kembali hening dan tetap gelap; hanya berisikan suara nafas mereka berdua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Hibari merasakan orang yang ada di depannya ini hendak berdiri –ia mensyukuri lantai kayu yang membuat suara langkah kaki menjadi sangat jelas ini- dan tanpa ragu menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya kemudian memukulkan tonfanya lagi.

_Brak!_ Pas sekali. Dua kali, dan pukulan terakhir ini menyebabkan lawannya terlempar dan jatuh menabrak _fusuma_. Entah _fusuma_ itu yang terlalu kuat atau pukulan Hibari melemah karena gelap, sayangnya _fusuma_ itu tidak ikut patah.

Hibari nampak terbakar emosi. Pemuda itu memperhatikan suara letak jatuh lawannya tadi, dan kini ia tahu di mana letaknya. Ia menyiagakan tonfa di tangan kanannya dalam keadaan siap untuk dipukulkan, dan berlari ke arah sana.

_Tring!_

Hibari merasakan tonfanya menabrak benda yang terbuat dari metal lainnya. Hibari yakin kalau Mukuro menangkis serangannya dengan trisula yang biasa menjadi senjata pemuda bermata dwi warna itu. Hibari bertambah kesal, apalagi ketika Mukuro membanting tonfa dari tangan kanannya menggunakan trisula tersebut dan membuat tonfanya itu melayang dan menabrak dinding kemudian terjatuh di atas lantai kayu.

Hibari tahu itu dari suaranya.

"Hari ini kau ganas sekali, ya, Kyoya?" Mukuro berdecak. "Setidaknya kau harus memperkirakan luka yang akan kau timbulkan sebelum melukaiku. Kalau begini, Chrome kecilku bisa luka parah pada perut dan dadanya."

Keadaan kembali hening. Hibari menahan rasa kesalnya di dada. Ia paling benci bila nama gadis itu diungkit-ungkit saat pertarungan mereka berdua. Apa pedulinya ia pada keadaan gadis itu? Mau gadis itu mati juga sekalian Hibari tidak akan pernah peduli. Setidaknya, bila ia tidak _sedikit_ merasa kasihan pada Mukuro yang nanti tidak bisa muncul di dunia lagi tanpa Chrome.

Hibari baru sadar kalau ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Ia mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke arah Mukuro, namun dengan mudah Mukuro menangkis serangannya. Hibari mulai membenci kegelapan karena membuatnya tidak bisa bebas bergerak. Hibari masih menahan amarahnya. "Apa maumu."

Hibari dapat merasakan bahwa Mukuro sekarang sedang memasang senyum yang tidak disukainya sambil menatap ke arahnya. "Tidak ada..." jeda sebentar. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Apa salahnya seseorang mengunjungi _kekasih_nya?"

Keadaan kembali hening dan emosi HIbari semakin bergejolak. "Aku. Bukan. Kekasihmu." kemudian memasang _deathglare_. Bila ia dapat merasakan senyuman Mukuro, maka ia yakin Mukuro dapat merasakan _deathglare _darinya. Paling tidak sedikit.

"Oya oya, Kyoya-chan marah rupanya."

Nada suara yang dibencinya. Rasa marahnya kembali memenuhi hatinya. "Keluar. Kau sudah muncul di depanku sejak tadi siang dan—"

"Tadi siang?" suara Mukuro menyela. "Tadi siang aku tidak menggantikan Chrome-chan sama sekali, Hibari Kyoya-kun."

Keadaan kembali hening. Otak Hibari mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan sang _illusionist_. Tidak muncul? Bukan dia? Lalu... siapa? "Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bisa keluar sesering yang kuinginkan karena tenagaku di Vindice dan tenaga Chrome terbatas. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Hening. Hibari memukulkan tonfanya lagi ke arah Mukuro; dan lagi-lagi berhasil ditangkis. "Kubilang jangan bohong."

"Kufufufu~ mana bisa aku membohongi Kyoya-_ku_ tersayang."

Hening lagi. Lama. Hibari berusaha menafsirkan apa yang ia alami hari ini, namun nihil. Tidak muncul kesimpulan apapun. Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi.

"...apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada, Kyoya?"

"Kubilang jangan bohong, Herbivora. Kalau itu bukan kau apa yang tadi kulihat dan kudengar? Kembaranmu?"

"Sekarang Kyoya sudah bisa bercanda, bukan begitu? Kufufufu~"

"Hentikan tawamu yang menjijikkan itu."

Mukuro tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau melihat dan mendengarku? Kapan?"

Lagi-lagi hening. Hibari hanya diam, begitu pula dengan Mukuro. Mukuro melebarkan senyumnya. "Yare yare~ kau begitu memikirkan dan mengharapkanku, bukan begitu, Kyoya?"

"Aku tidak—"

Lagi-lagi Mukuro memotong kata-kata Hibari. "Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin otakmu mulai menampilkan bayang-bayang _yang kau harapkan_ _untuk muncul _di depan matamu."

Keadaan hening.

"Kau mencintaiku, Kyoya."

Masih hening. Hibari mencoba membuka mulut. "Tidak." Namun yang keluar hanyalah suara yang lirih. Ditambah terdengar nada tidak yakin di sana.

Mukuro menghilangkan trisula dari genggaman tangan kanannya. Trisula itu diselimuti kabut kemudian menghilang; walau tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Hibari merasakan tangan dingin Mukuro meraba pipi kanannya, kemudian mengelus lembut di sana. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan yang sedang kuraba sekarang ini."

Hibari masih diam. Tangan kanan sang _illusionist _terangkat ke udara dan ia menjentikkan jarinya. Listrik pun mulai menyala, diikuti dengan lampu yang mulai menyala dan sinar yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di dalam ruangan itu. Dan jelas sekarang; Hibari menunduk, dengan warna merah sedikit menembus kulit wajahnya yang pucat. Dan Hibari baru sadar kalau jarak mereka berdua begitu dekat sampai ia dapat mencium aroma khas tubuh Mukuro.

Mukuro tersenyum, kemudian tangan kanannya berusaha mengambil alih tonfa dari tangan kiri _kekasih_nya itu. Hibari hanya menurut. Mukuro berhasil mengambilnya dan ia melemparkannya ke atas _futon _yang tergelar agar suara dentingannya teredam dan tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang terlalu berisik.

Hibari masih menunduk. "I-Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Tapi kenyataannya?" suara Mukuro masih memiliki nada yang sama, namun entah mengapa kini di telinga Hibari suara itu terdengar sedikit berbeda. Lebih... lebih... entahlah. Hibari tidak punya kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya sekarang.

Tangan kiri Mukuro berpindah ke dagu Hibari dan ia mendongakkan wajah sang prefek sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Perlahan, Mukuro mencium bibir tipis Hibari lembut. Hibari tidak melawan dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mukuro. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan, Mukuro mencoba membuka mulut Hibari dengan lidahnya dan—

"Hibari-san? Apa Hibari-san ada di dalam?"

Mukuro menghentikan pergerakannya. Hibari juga. Lalu Mukuro melepaskan ciuman yang terhenti di tengah-tengah itu; mengelap bibirnya sendiri sekilas dari saliva dan tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan pipi Hibari lagi serta berkata pelan padanya. "Kita potong di sini dulu. Aku pergi, _if you'll excuse me_."

"Aku tidak mengizinkan." Hibari berkata tegas. Mukuro terpana sesaat - kemudian tersenyum. "_As you wish, __la mia __piccola__ allodola_**[2]**_._"

Kemudian ia mencium bibir Hibari sekali lagi dan menahan dagu Hibari menggunakan tangan kanannya – sementara tangan kirinya mengibas ke udara.

"Err... Hibari-san? Apa Hibari-san ada di dalam?"

Kemudian _fusuma_ itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang gadis. "Maaf, Hibari-san, tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan listriknya jadi saya— eh?"

Ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada seekor burung kuning kecil yang memandang ke arah _fusuma _dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

* * *

"_Kufufufu. Mudah percaya dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu... Kyoya-ku benar-benar polos..."_

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**[1]** Fusuma: Pintu geser. Thanks to: Fitria a.k.a Ficchan, my beloved daughter #hugkiss

**[2] **my little skylark. #gubrak #plak Thanks to: Google translate heheheheh XD

Pembuka awal tahun yang abaaaaal #lemes #plak

Maaf kalau gaya pembawaannya mirip beberapa author yang udah senpai *bows* so-soalnya saya ga punya gaya khas sendiri orz gomen-gomen-gomen DX dan saya menyadari banyak kata-kata yang mirip dengan fanfic yang sudah ada, hiks T^T kapan saya bisa menciptakan diksi sendiri(?) orz

Dan maaf beneran kalo ga sesuai perkiraan T^T dan ini proofreadnya sedikit karena saya malas orz dan apa itu aaa *ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi saking abalnya* *plak*

Happy MCH days~ 6918 FTW! OwOd

Err... karena saya ga tau mau ngomong apalagi... _may I ask some review? Pretty please? :3 _ #plak

**Hyuuzu**


End file.
